


There are giant monsters in the pond

by Cracticusly



Category: Original Work
Genre: A gay romance included, An elaborate analogy for asexuality, F/F, because this ace is homoromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cracticusly/pseuds/Cracticusly
Summary: You can't see them, but you know they're there.





	There are giant monsters in the pond

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off very discreetly with a short original about my favourite topic.

There are giant monsters in the pond.  
You can't see them, but you know they're there.

You've sat at the edge of the water, up to your knees in the clear, refreshing liquid— and the underside of your feet brushes against smooth scales stretching for miles and miles. But when you look down, there is nothing there. You aren't bothered by this: everyone had monsters in their ponds, and some of yours are just invisible.

Mirivik comes to play after school, and she dips her entire hand into your pond with carefree laughter. Hand as smooth a the scales on your monsters, hand as languid as their movements in the pond on your hands, your hair, your back.  
She holds them as gently against the invisible beasts while they swim with unseen grace in the water as she does when you join her to kneel beside the pond, laughing and pressing your own hands against hers to find the giant monsters in your pond.

You visit her house and you both look into her pond at her visible, beautiful creatures.  
They shimmer in the light and you almost wished yours would too, but they seem to know you have no business with them and doesn't press their shiny bodies against your skin when you try to touch them, so you didn't.  
Mirivik laughs at you disappointment and press her body against you instead. When you close your eyes, hand still in the water, they seem to relent, somewhat, and swim closer.  
You keep your eyes closed. Mirivik keeps her eyes open. 

You both feel the smooth scales under your fingers, in your palm, under your eyelids— it feels never-ending, but it ends anyway. You cry a little. Mirivik doesn't laugh at you.

Most people sees the monsters in their pond.  
Yours are invisible. That's fine.

Most people need sight to behold the monsters in their pond.  
Yours are invisible. You don't need to.

When Mirivik stops hugging you, she smiles and takes your hand in hers. Her eyes are closed. You keep yours open.  
There is something different about you, about your pond with invisible creatures, but neither of you care. Your hands are as smooth as the scales on her monsters, your hands and her hands together, both like the giant monsters in the pond. Your heart and her heart, like the eyes that are open and the eyes that are closed.

There are special monsters in your pond.  
She can't see them, but she knows they're there.


End file.
